The Way I View You
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Rei has another run in with Rin. A three part story.


**The Way I View You**

Rei lowered his issue of _Swimmers Monthly_ as the voice over the PA system announced his stop. Tucking the magazine into his sports bag, Rei smoothed down his scarf and pulled on his gloves and prepared to get out. Stepping onto the platform he bumped into another passenger.

"Ouch, dammit."

"So, sorry. Please, forgive me," Rei pleaded bowing low.

"It's fine. Just next time, watch where the hell you're going," a rough voice grunted.

Rei blinked, he knew that voice. "Matsuoka-sempai?" he asked, straightening up.

"Ah, it's you, Ryūgazaki," Rin's sharp teeth glistened when he smirked. "I can't seem to shake you."

"I don't understand that particular expression, but I doubt you mean to actually move me."

"It's an idiom," Rin explained. "It means you're like a leech stuck on my arm which I can't get rid of no matter how much a wave my arms."

"Is that how you see me, as a parasite?" Rei asked shouldering his bag.

Rin sniffed. "What do you think?"

Rei stopped and studied Rin for a moment before daring to answer. "I think that's how you wish to view me. It would be easier for you if you could, but for some reason, you can't. And it bothers you." Rei knew he hit the truth when Rin grimaced at him and then looked away annoyed by his words.

"Aren't you the smart one?" Rin replied sarcastically.

"Resentment is never really hard to figure out."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rin looked amused. "How's that?"

Rei knew instantly that he was being tested by him and he took a moment to stare him down before he answered. "Because it's the way I view you."

Rin sniffed again at Rei before breathing out a chuckle. "Yeah, okay." He ran a hand up his forehead combing it through his hair.

Rei had passed whatever test Rin given him, and maybe he had just gained some of Rin's respect in the process, but curious as he was Rei knew better than to spoil the moment by mentioning it.

An air of awkwardness descended over the two swimmers and neither one appeared to know how to break it. Luckily the silence was broken by a great cry ahead of them.

"Rei-chan! Rin-chan!" Nagisa shouted running towards the pair like he was being chased.

Rei braced himself for the shorter teen's hug seconds before he was engulfed by the blond. Even with the extra padding of both their heavy winter coats Nagisa's hug felt like Rei had been trapped in a vise. He wasn't sure if Nagisa knew his strength and sucked on his teeth in an effort not to wince in pain. He heard Rin giggle under his breath which was short lived when Nagisa tackled him next.

"I'm so excited you both came!"

"Indeed," Rei commented, and patted his coat feeling for bruises. The coat had done a good job of protecting him from Nagisa's crushing grip.

"I had nothing else to do. Besides I thought this was some weird mandatory winter captain thing."

Nagisa released Rin with a bashful grin. "Well, actually…" he started bowing apologetically.

"You little trickster," Rin accused grabbing the blond around his neck and furiously rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles. He stopped as Haruka and Makoto appeared.

"Today is Makoto's birthday," Haruka stated simply.

Makoto smiled faintly and looked down, embarrassed by all the trouble his friends where going through on his behalf.

"Why didn't you say so? I thought we were going on a training trip or something." Rei asked, pushing his eye glasses up the bridge of his nose. He managed to feel disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"Nope!" Nagisa piped up excitedly. His head still caught under Rin's arm.

"Okay, so then what _are_ we doing?" Rin cut in.

Rei watched as Haruka and Makoto stared at each other. The birthday boy had his gentle smile tugging on the corners of his lips, while Haruka's face was his usual cool neutral expression. But having spent quite a lot of time with his team mates Rei had quickly come to realize that those two didn't need to say anything in order to hold an entire conversation.

A slow blink here, a little hum there, a small shrug, a change in stance, a head tilt.

Rei could see there were words and ideas being passed back and forth, but he couldn't decipher them. He knew this kind of communication happened when two people had spent years in each others company. He wondered if he would ever develop a bond that deep with someone and found his gaze had wandered over to Nagisa when the boy laughed loudly at something Rin had said.

"Let's go see the ice sculptures." Makoto suggested once the wordless exchange was over.

Rei turned his attention back to his captain. Makoto was gesturing to a promotional poster tacked onto the wall.

"Yeah!" Nagisa agreed instantly.

"Sure, why not?" Rin atoned like he didn't care what they did.

Rei didn't have anything to add so he only nodded, giving his consent to the idea.

* * *

**Part 2 coming soon.**


End file.
